


Shut

by orphan_account



Category: Depeche Mode, Recoil (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:47:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21530686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Fletch beats up Alan.
Relationships: Andrew "Fletch" Fletcher/Alan Wilder
Kudos: 9





	Shut

They were at each other's throats again. Alan and Fletch had been hostile these last few weeks, and it took the most petty thing to set each other off. Tonight, Fletch had had enough of Alan's smart ass mouth.

"Oi' why don't you shut the fuck up?"

"Wot you gonna do if I don't faggot?" 

Fletch glared at him and stood there trying to remain composed, balling his fists.

"Exactly. You're all talk, Fletchy." 

Fletch growled and took a swing at him, catching Alan off guard, and landing one right on his jaw. "I'm tired of you and your smart ass mouth. you have nothing good to say about anything!" 

Alan looked at him bewildered and then growled and took a swing at him, Andy dodging his fist and causing Alan to fall on the group behind him.

Andy pounces on him and starts beating him mercilessly, then grips his throat, choking him. 

Al looks up at Fletch with panicked eyes and grabs and scratches at his wrists, squirming and whining underneath him. The friction stirs something in Fletch and he realizes how much he's enjoying seeing Al suffer. 

Later, after Alan had taken the piss, he was left with multicolored bruises, a bloody nose and busted lip. He looked at Fletch and covered his head, flinching from anymore hits.

He started to sob. Fletch grinned. Seeing Alan being reduced to a whimpering snotty pathetic little man gave him a start. He acted on his impulse and unbuckled his pants, pulling out his cock and grabbing Alan by the hair, forcing a high pitched whine out of him and suddenly shoving his cock in his bloody mouth. Tears streamed down Alan's cheeks and he gagged, coughing and sputtering on his own blood. 

He looks up at Fletch, he was a mess, snot dripping from his nose and mascara running down his face.

Fletch loved it. He thrusted harder and deeper causing the man to choke and squirm and weakly pat the bigger man's legs when he couldn't breath. He pulled out and Alan whined and panted, he looked up and whined again when his face was painted with Fletch's cum and started to sob again.

He had an erection. Fleych kneeled down and unbuttoned Alan's trousers and reached a hand inside and started to stroke him slowly. Alan whined and held onto Fletch weakly groaning into his shoulder. Fletch stroked him faster and faster and it wasn't long until Alan spilled over his hand. 

Alan holds onto him tightly even after his orgasm and slowly looks up at Fletch, makeup smeared and running down his dad with pleading eyes. Fletch lays his head back down and holds him for awhile.


End file.
